Hua Hua You Long
by Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura
Summary: In order to help their chief find a wife, the bandits kidnapped a woman from the bottom of the mountain in order to offer her up to him. The chief of the mountain stronghold, Lu Cang falls in love at first sight with the absolutely stunning beauty! However, on the night of the consummation... The rating will change as we get more chapter


Original Title : 花花遊龍 Author : Xīng bǎo er  
Chapter 1 until 6 were translated by Asiaisaru ( ) Chapter 7 until 9 were translated by Redturtle ( )  
 **Translated By:** Luxiufer **Translated Progress:** Volume 1 Chapter 10 - Volume 2 (Complete)  
Or You can visit Wattpad to find Luxiufer for the Complete Project of This Story

* * *

 **Prologue**

Datong Dynasty, Emperor Jing Zong*, 5 Years

The Datong Dynasty had ruled for 300 years. Half of these 300 years was marked by peace and wealth, and ever since Datong's Emperor Jing Zong began his reign at age 20, economic prosperity had flourished more than ever before. The people's lives were serene. The nation could be epitomised by cheerful songs and calm dances. As such, the job of the emperor had become effortless to say the least.

And of course the current ruler had to be the fun-loving and vivacious type, never to be trapped in that cage of a palace, so this sort of situation would often occur:

Xiao Guizi*, hard-working and hard-wrought, enters the imperial bedchamber, as usual, after the bell chimed 5:00 am to help the emperor through the morning routine of brushing and washing.

However, on that nanmu* desk, a paper scroll laid spread out, with large, prancing, flying strokes, written:

 _"_ _I, the emperor_ _ *****_ _, have travelled to Jiangnan_ _ *****_ _, and plan to return in at the least 2 month and at the most half a year. Court and the usual will be taken care of by Duke Tongxin. Thus decreed."_

"Good heavens! The emperor ran away again!"

Xiao Guizi ran pell-mell towards the central administration room, making a ruckus all the way—immediately, the entire imperial bedchamber resonated with his wolfish cries of panic.

"Stop making such a big deal of it! It's not like it's the first time," the administer yawned, irritated.

This Emperor Jing Zong had reigned for five whole years, and had escaped a total of ten times, according to records. The only reason the state had _not_ collapsed so far was all thanks to that heroic genius and miraculous saviour Duke Tongxin, who served with the utmost loyalty. No one really knew what the old emperor was thinking! Giving the weight of the nation to a prince who only wanted to indulge himself carelessly in pleasure...

The administer muttered to himself .

Ah...so sleepy...

* * *

1- Please note that Datong 大同 is a made-up dynasty and Jing Zong 静宗 is the title of the emperor, not his actual name.  
2- Xiao Guizi- 小桂子 (Little Laurel). A common name for eunuchs. Eunuchs were used as man-servants in the royal palace. For some reason, this name has been popularized by ancient Chinese dramas as a common name for the eunuch who tends specifically to the emperor (the one that stays by his side and follows him around everywhere).  
3- Phoebe nanmu (oliv.)- A type of Asian olive tree. Usu. a burgundy shade. Extremely rare and expensive. I believe (read this somewhere? Not sure where) it's gone into extinction because of the ancient Chinese love of cutting down trees and turning them into intricately-carved bed frames and tables, etc.

5- I, the emperor- The actual writing was only "I" but I added "the emperor" as a distinction. Know that whenever the emperor refers to himself, he uses a special word 朕 (zhen, imperial I/me) instead of 我(wo, I/me) to denote his identity as the emperor. Only the emperor is allowed to refer to himself in this way, so know that when the emperor speaks (as the emperor and not in disguise), he refers to himself distinctively.

6- Jiangnan 江南- region of China famous for its wealth, beauty, and romance (around Hangzhou and that general area south of Yangtze). It's where many, many, _many_ romance stories in Chinese novels/stories take place (people find it sort of mysterious and tantalising).


End file.
